


Still Lonely

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol!Jihoon, Light Angst, M/M, Underground Rapper!Yoongi, Underground Rapper/Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi just wanted to see his face in person, not through a television screen or a grainy video call. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was for the secret boyfriend of a rising Idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request from my tumblr. Here's the original request. 
> 
> Yoonhoon - 34. “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”

Their relationship wasn’t an easy thing. It had nothing to do with how they fit together. In fact, as far as Yoongi was concerned, they fit together pretty damn well. The problem was Jihoon’s busy ass fucking schedule that ruined anything they ever tried to do. And Yoongi didn’t blame the now dirty blond for it. He was an idol, it was part of his life and while Yoongi didn’t have such a busy schedule, he still understood each and every time Jihoon called to cancel their meet up. They knew what they were getting into when they agreed to stay together. They knew keeping their relationship a secret was the only chance they had to survive but at the end of the day, Yoongi was a little sick of it all. 

Jihoon was popular, crazy popular, with his cute smiles and seal laughter. With his bright personality and blunt sense of humor. They were all things that first attracted Yoongi to him so Yoongi wasn’t all that surprised that Jihoon was popular. He was likable, lovable, and crazy talented with his song writing abilities. He had Yoongi’s respect, along with his love, and every day Jihoon came closer to his dream, Yoongi grew more and more proud. 

But this was Jihoon’s birthday. Yoongi let a lot slide between them. He let Jihoon call of this date or that date. He settled for random phone calls when Jihoon could spare the time and a few video calls when they could. But it had been close to two months since he saw Jihoon in person and Yoongi had needs okay. Like touching his boyfriend’s face and seeing that he wasn’t actually working himself into an early grave. But today was Jihoon’s birthday and the company promised he could have the day off because they were between comebacks. 

So when the call came at nearly eleven in the morning, Yoongi tried not to be too surprised. He tried to smile and keep his voice even as Jihoon explained to him that he really needed to get this track done or the company would have his head. Their upcoming comeback was important and Jihoon was working himself to the bone. He needed a break, and Yoongi stated as such but Jihoon was stubborn and Yoongi… Yoongi was tired. 

After the call with Jihoon, Yoongi called the restaurant they were supposed to have dinner at and cancelled his reservations. He wished there was someone to vent his frustrations out on. He wished there was someone he could talk to about it all but none of his friends even knew he was dating someone, let alone Woozi from Seventeen, so all Yoongi could do was brood alone in his apartment as another chip broke away from the corner of his heart. 

Eventually, he locked himself away in his home studio and vented his frustrations out the best way he knew how; through his music. By the time night fell and time ticked closer and closer to midnight, Yoongi had a new song under his belt and spitfire lyrics to use at his next show. It was better than nothing and as he shuffled out of his studio, ruffling his hair with a hand, he felt a little bit better than he had earlier in the day. 

It was late and his stomach was grumbling and he didn’t have an ounce of real food in his apartment. So Yoongi pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and one of his favorite hoodies, stuffing his wallet, keys and phone away. It was close to midnight but there were plenty of late night places open for him to fill his gut. There was a special one on the other side of the town that meant more to him than he was willing to admit and the temptation to go there was too much. He shoved a snapback on his head, smashing his black hair against his brow and he deemed himself good to go. 

Just as he reached his door, his phone went off in his pocket and he paused, tugging it out to check it. It was a simple text from Jihoon asking if he was still awake and Yoongi’s heart thumped in his throat. Maybe the boy wanted to call? Yoongi typed a yes back in return and he waited by the door, staring at his phone, willing it to light up with a call from the younger. 

Instead, there was a solid knock at his door that nearly scared him shitless. 

“What the fuck.” Yoongi cursed under his breath and reached for the door knob, twisting it open without a second thought. 

His heart shot through his chest and Yoongi froze at the sight on the other side of his door. Jihoon had lost weight since Yoongi last saw him. His face was thinner, sharper, his eyes heavy from late nights and his lips red from being gnawed on. His hair was hidden under a backwards snapback that once belonged to Yoongi and holy fucking shit it was actually Lee Jihoon on the other side of his door. 

“W-What are you doing here?” The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it but Jihoon didn’t take it personally. He looked tired, so tired, but he smiled nonetheless, creating those cute dimples that fansites fawned over. 

“It’s not like I missed you or anything.”

Oh god his voice. It was crisp and solid and _real_. Yoongi’s hand snatched out to grab onto a toned bicep and Jihoon didn’t fight being pulled into the apartment. The door slammed shut behind them and Jihoon pressed into him just as hard as Yoongi pulled him into a tight hug. He was warm, _so warm_ , and solid in Yoongi’s arms and he made a soft sound that nearly broke the older’s heart. 

“I thought you had work to do.” Yoongi spoke after a few moments of holding each other, his lips brushing against the fabric of his snapback.

Jihoon hummed softly, his elegant fingers gripping the fabric of Yoongi’s hoodie tightly. His face was pressed against Yoongi’s shoulder and it seemed he had no intention of moving anytime soon. But he just tilt his head to the side slightly, pressing his lips close to Yoongi’s throat so he could speak. 

“Finished early. Wanted to see you.”

“Fuck.” Yoongi cursed softly, gritting his teeth as he hugged the smaller man against him tighter. “How long?”

“Tomorrow.” Jihoon nuzzled his nose against the curve of Yoongi’s throat, inhaling deeply. “Three in the afternoon. We have a surprise Vapp stream. I’m yours till then.”

“Yeah, you are.”

It took a few more minutes for them to pull away from each other and even then, one of Jihoon’s hands was still clinging to the side of Yoongi’s hoodie like he was afraid to let go. Yoongi tried to smile softly at him, tried to remind him that everything was fine, that they’d be okay, but he was unsure himself. He reached out to brush his thumb over the curve of Jihoon’s cheek and he missed how round they used to be. How easily he could squish them between his hands but Jihoon was getting older now, he was growing himself him and as cute as he was, he was starting to look even more handsome. He was barefaced, something Yoongi rarely saw these days and he made sure to savor it, to lock it away in his brain to never forget. 

“I was going to go eat. I’ve been working too. Puchin’s?”

The lines in Jihoon’s face eased out into a relaxed smile, something small, showing the tips of his teeth; something reserved specifically for Yoongi. “I’d kind of love that right now.”

“Good. Let’s go super star.”

“Wait.” Jihoon pressed a hand to Yoongi’s chest to stop him from moving and smiled shyly up at him, the apples of his cheeks flushed a lovely color. “Not yet.”  
Yoongi perked a brow but he didn’t need to be to told to know what Jihoon wanted. It was pretty easy to figure out what with how the boy kept glancing at his mouth. Using both hands, Yoongi cupped that beautiful face in his palms and dipped down, pressing soft lips to soft lips and Jihoon nearly melted against him, wrapping one hand around his wrist to keep those hands in place. It was a soft kiss, something simple that they rarely got to share these days. It was something to savor, something to lean on. 

“On second thought,” Yoongi mumbled against those plump red bitten lips, “how about we order in?”

Jihoon’s lips curled up into slight smirk and he leaned up on his toes, slipping an arm around Yoongi’s neck to pull him down closer. “Read my mind.”

“What can I say?” Yoongi shrugged one shoulder, slipping a hand away from that lovely face to wrap around a thin waist, pulling them together like they belonged. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au I created with a friend of mine and considering how often people are requesting this pairing from me, you might see more of it in the future! Mainly only drabbles and bits and pieces of their lives as they deal with Jihoon being an idol and keeping their relationship a secret but oh boy do I enjoy this pairing a lot so any excuse to write it, I will. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
